Frank Mir
Background Frank Mir's father is Cuban, born of Moroccan immigrants of Russian descent. The surname "Mir" translated from Russian, means "world" or "peace" (depending of the context). The family name was never "Miranda" as the fighter and his father already explained to the press. Mir and his wife Jennifer have three children together and Jennifer has a son from a previous relationship, whom Mir helps raise and is in the process of formally adopting. Frank Mir is an atheist and a libertarian. He followed a vegan diet for a year but then switched to Paleo diet for supposedly better athletic outcome UFC career Mir lost to Stefan Struve in a heavyweight match up at UFC 5 by KO, Mir lost his 2nd fight by KO against Pat Berry at UFC 12 Mir won his first fight at UFC 16 against Sean McCorkle by KO, Mir lost to Bob Sapp by TKO at Fight night 4, Mir beat Roy Nelson at UFC 24 by TKO, Mir won his next fight against Gabriel Gonzaga at UFC 30 by TKO, Mir lost to Ben Rothwell at UFC 36 by TKO, Mir lost to Cain Velasquez, Mir lost to Bob Sapp by TKO at Fight Night 15, Mir beat Mark Coleman at UFC on Non Stop Sport 8 prelims. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 6 - 0 | Mark Coleman | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 8 | 25 August 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 6 - 0 | Bob Sapp | TKO (Punch) | UFN 15 | July 31 , 2013 |align=center| |align=center| | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 5 - 0 | Cain Velasquez | Unanimous decision | UFN 12 | June 19, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Ben Rothwell | TKO (Punches) | UFC 36 | May 8, 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 2.58 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 3 - 0 | Gabriel Gonzaga | TKO (Punches) | UFC 30 | 31 March 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 4.21 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Roy Nelson | TKO (Punch) | UFC 24 | February 24, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.38 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 3 - 0 | Bob Sapp | TKO (Punch) | UFN 4 | 3 February 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.49 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Sean McCorkle | KO (Punch) | UFC 16 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.55 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 2 - 0 | Pat Barry | KO (Punches) | UFC 12 | December 19, 2012 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 3.38 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Stefan Struve | KO (Punches) | UFC 5 | November 21, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.31 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |}